cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dickinsonia
The United Democracy of Dickinsonia, more commonly referred to as Dickinsonia, is a Democratic Monarchy residing to the west of Lake Michigan. Its current leader is King Quinntan Dickinson who rose to power during the event known as the Grand Uprising. = History = The nation was founded on December 2, 2008 by King Quinntan Dickinson in a coup d’état of the former leader of Nova Berolina, Jack F. Chiovatero. The people rallied behind Quinntan and a new government was established. Dickinsonia's earliest years were marked by large growth of the nation's infrastructure and land area. Quinntan then sanctioned the building of the nation's first industries, uranium mining and sugar farming. This provided jobs for nearly all of Dickinsonia's population. The nation continued to grow at a rapid speed in both land area and population. After a while, the nation was no longer land-locked. King Dickinson rapidly ordered construction of a harbor to be built where the nation reached Lake Michigan. The creation of the harbor lead to the growth of Dickinsonia's second city, Milwaukee. Due to its position on the lakeside, it would quickly grow into Dickinsonia's largest city. Industrialization Population continued to rise in Dickinsonia but the uranium mines were running out of jobs to give. King Dickinson, using government funding, built factories in both cities in Dickinsonia. He felt that Dickinsonia was beginning to stagnate and needed to industrialize in order to compete with the economies of any other nation. Another way that Dickinsonia obtained needed funds was with Dickinsonian made technology being imported into other countries. Due to the relative poverty in Dickinsonia at the time, technological products were cheap to make in the new factories. The Kurdish War On the sixth of January, the year two thousand and nine, Dickinsonia was invaded by the nation of Kurdistan in a surprise attack. King Quinntan was shuttled to the nation of Nimphonia for protection and the government fell into anarchy. King Quinntan returned three days later to regain peace and support. The newly constructed factories were turned to making weapons and the nation prepared itself for total war. Dickinsonia, along with some allies from the New Pacific Order, invaded Kurdistan with a combination of tanks, infantry, aircraft and cruise missiles. In the end, Dickinsonia prevailed and forced Kurdistan into anarchy. However, this victory came at a price. Nearly 10,000 Dickinsonians were killed in the conflict and millions of dollars were lost from destroyed infrastructure. The Pirate War After the Kurdish War, the citizens of Dickinsonia were up swept in a heap of nationalism. The New Pacific Order called on Dickinsonia to attack an imposter of the New Pacific Order. Dickinsonian Soldiers invaded the nation known as KILLERZ. Dickinsonia easily prevailed and stole money and technology from the rogue state. It is still currently being bombed by Dickinsonia Further Growth After gaining much needed funds from Dickinsonia's alliance, the New Pacific Order, the nation began to prosper once again. The Dickinsonian government financed both a new factory, this one being founded on the banks of Lake Monona, which led to the founding of Dickinsonia's third city, Madison. The government also built a new Foreign Ministry to better serve other countries in Dickinsonia's alliance. Soon the country began exporting uranium to buyers for a modest profit. This fueled another economic boom with yet another factory being built, this time in Dickinsonia's fourth city, Oshkosh, on the banks of Lake Winnebago. = Geography = The country is bordered by Lake Michigan to the east. In the northern area of the country, the Central Plain has some unique sandstone formations like the Dells of the Dickinsonian River in addition to rich farmland. The Eastern region of the east is home to many of Dickinsonia's largest cities, including Milwaukee and Nova Berolina. In the west, the Western Upland is a rugged landscape with a mix of forest and farmland. Overall, 32.5% of Dickinsonia's land area is covered by forest. Climate The highest temperature ever recorded in Dickinsonia was 114 °F (46 °C). The lowest temperature ever recorded in Dickinsonia was –55 °F (-48 °C). Category:Former member of New Pacific Order